ranma después de la película de la isla
by madelinleonor.aguilar
Summary: ranma sin querer una forma de desasearse de su maldición les ayudara a los demás abriguen lo adentro no poseo ranma 1/2


Ranma el fin definitivo

Cap. 1 el comienzo

Cuando descubrieron que la isla era flotante que en unas cuantas semanas estarán en Japón

Ranma comenzó a enséñale a nada a su prometida Akane

Ellos están comprometidos por sus padre que son los mejores amigos

Con paciencia y poco de esfuerzo Akane mejoro

Que hasta nado sola como premio por a verle enseñado a nadar

Se iban a besar pero decidieron hacerlo bajo el agua

Cuando se lo dieron como unas especies de visiones les aparecen no son iguales

Cada quien tuvo una diferente y se fueron hacer realidad

Sin pensarlo trataron de evitar que se estropeara la comida

No contaron lo que pasaba solo se mantenían callados

Paso la tarde y ellos no se separaban

Por mantener seguro que no se lastimara

Nadie y ni siquiera ellos todos solo los vieron

Sin decir nada

Cap. 2 Ranma sale del campamento

Una vez llego la noche se inicio la cena

Nadie sabia de que hablar

Era un silencio incomodo

Cuando termino

Todos estaban preparándose

Para irse a dormir

Ranma una vez todos se durmieron

Salió del campamento sin saber que Akane lo seguía

Ranma una vez sintió que lo seguían

Se da la vuelta solo para cachar a Akane

Quien se estaba por cae

Él la cacha de sus bubis o busto

Ella le iba a golpear pero en vez subió su cara

Y Ranma la besa cuando terminan se van juntos

Llegan a un árbol normal para ellos pero es mágico

Se sientan primero Ranma y después Akane en sus piernas

Mientras ellos duermen algo sucede

Cap. 3 La aparición de dos niñas recién nacidas

Cuando despiertan ya es de mañana

Ellos se dan cuenta que el árbol les quito un poco de pelo

Y después se fijan en el árbol tiene frutos

Ellos cortan unos cuantos

Cuando se los llevan al campamento

Todos les preguntan donde han estado

Ellos responden que recogiendo fruta

Todos les creen

Después de un tiempo Ranma se mete a bañar sin transformarse

Todos almiarados se le acercan y le preguntan porque no se transformo

Y el no supo como contestar luego

Aparecen unas bebes cerca de Akane ella las recoge porque estaban llorando

Ranma se fija en las niñas y se dio cuenta que eran su parte mujer

El hablando dijo que lindas niñas

Cuando las niñas lo ven quieren que él las cargue

Akane se las da y él se la a Shampu con ella lloran ella se la dio a Ukyo y paso lo mismo

Cuando se las dan a Akane dejaron de llorar

Se dieron cuenta que con Akane no lloran

Ella se las dio a Ranma y él las iso reír

Ya era hora de almuerzo y todos preparándose para ayudar a lavar los platos

Después de comer y que Akane les diera de comer a las niña

Ellas y Ranma se durmieron

Cap. 4 el sueño de Ranma y la huida

Ranma dormido en su cama

Tuvo un sueño donde se encontraba un bote silencioso

Cuando despertó vio a Akane

Se le acerca le pregunta

Que si se va con el

Ella de inmediato acepto y

Planearon irse cuando todos durmieran

Era la hora de la cena

Ellos ya solo esperaran

Que terminaran porque se querían ir

Todos después de comer se

Iban a dormir hasta mañana

Akane y Ranma escribieron una carta

Para decir porque se fueron

Y porque no les contestaban

Algunas preguntas ya

Todos dormidos

Akane y Ranma con las niñas ya listas

Para irse dejan la carta

Y después se acercan donde

Ranma vio el bote en su sueño

Cap. 5 la huida y una verdad

Cuando Ranma y Akane con las niñas le dice que él tiene otro apellido que cuando se desaparecía po era por que una familia rica perdió a su hijo que se parresia y por eso ellos decidieron que seria su hijo adoptivo

Pero ahora ya soy rico porque según la noticia que recibí cuando el mensaje que avían muerto ayer y todos sus empleados me tienen cariño a ellos y a mi ellos juraron protégeme

Por eso tomare mi lugar como heredero y hacedme cargo de la empresa familiar pero sin antes preguntarte algo

Akane responde que es

Él dice que si te quieres casar conmigo en día de mañana

Akane como el día de mañana como lo lograras para mañana y si acepto

Ranma recuerda que tengo abogados y para poner a nuestro nombre a nuestras hijas

Akane creo que a una Sonia

Ranma entonces la de la otra será Seira

Bonitos nombre me encantan

Ranma entonces vamos te llevo a mostrarte nuestro nuevo hogar y de nuestras hijas

Mientras tanto

En la isla todos andan buscando a Ranma y Akane que no están ni las niñas

Cuando todos ven la carta y en ella esta escrito primero Ranma

Padre quiero decirte que me lleve a Akane y a mis hijas por que las amo te preguntaras porque esas niñas ellas son mi parte mujer y por eso y Akane también es parte porque una noche Salí del campamento seguido por Akane y llegamos a un lugar donde el árbol cumplió con nuestro deseo de ser normal

Y Akane y yo somos como uno con esas niñas el árbol las creo

Akane papa lo siento por irme así pero amo a Ranma y el a mi por eso me escape con el

Nos vemos en Japón adiós para ayudarlos a quitarse las maldiciones

Mientras en Japón

Ranma esta es tu casa

Si Akane no te sorprendas te dije la verdad

Cuando entran todos los empleados lo saludan diciendo bienvenido maestro

Gracias y esta será mi esposa y estas son mis hijas

Bienvenidas nosotras seremos quienes les ayuden con sus hijas

Se van a dormir porque ya es muy tarde las amas de llaves

Cuando amanece todo estaba listo ya solo para que se casen no necesitan testigos los que trabajaron desde hace años son dos y ellos firmaron como testigos

Cuando pasa la boda ellos ya solo esperan la llegada de sus familias

Cuando pasan las dos semanas llegan ellos lo reciben como les explicaron que ellos ya se casaron

Que tiene en la mansión el árbol que los puede quitar la maldiciones solo que ellos tienen que preparar la pasión

Cuando llegan en la mansión ellos entran a la cocina

Preparan él te salen y se los dan y cuando les avientan agua no se transforman

Pero también se quejan de por que los mojaron

Todos siguieron con sus vidas


End file.
